The Secret of All Hearts
by RupertGrintLuvr7
Summary: Ron and Hermione are best friends, they never knew that they would be more then that. But, who else likes Hermione? Who else likes Ron?
1. Chapter 1

A/N-This is my first story so please enjoy! Please! REVIEW! Setting: Hogwarts grounds, 6th year Characters: Harry, Ron, Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Hermione -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- The Secret Of All Hearts Chapter 1-A Threatening Hermione -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Hermione, Harry, and Ron were walking to their Care Of Magical Creatures class on the grounds. They weren't talking, they were all thinking about something, and in some of the cases, someone... -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 'Man! Why do I have to like my best friend!' Ron asked himself. 'I'm so stupid!' Ron looked over at Hermione. At the same time Hermione turned her head and looked at Ron. They both turned their heads forward and Ron blushed so much that his face blended in with his hair. Suddenly Malfoy and the idiots that were always with him came up behind them. "Oh, look who it is!" Malfoy said with a snicker. "It's Weesle, Mudblood, and PotHead! How nice!" Crabbe and Goyle snickered alongwith Malfoy. "Shove off, Malfoy!" Ron said. Ron put his hands in his pocket and looked ahead. Malfoy could see the redness of Ron's face and could see a tint of color in Hermione's cheeks. "Aw! Isn't that sweet! Weesle and Mudblood love each other!" "That's not true!" Hermione said threateningly. She blushed even more though. "Weesle and Mudblood sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Malfoy started singing slightly off tune. Hermione spun around and Harry and Ron stopped in their tracks to see what would happen. "YOU HAD BETTER SHUT UP, MALFOY! If you say one more word about 'Weesle and Mudblood' it'll be the last God Damned words you say!" Hermione yelled at Malfoy. Harry and Ron couldn't help but laugh at the shocked and scared look on Malfoy's face. Hermione turned around and walked down to Hagrid's Hut. Harry and Ron followed close behind. "Hermione! That was awesome!" Harry told Hermione. "Thanks." Hermione said. She looked back at Malfoy who still looked shocked. She smiled to herself. "He needed to get his ass kicked anyway." Ron stayed silent. 'Well, that shows that she doesn't like me.' Ron said to himself. He sighed. He wished that she could like him back. He knew that she could never like a guy that was like Ronald Weasley. Or, so Ron thought... 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-The Question Harry and Ron were working on their potions homework that their Potions Master, Professor Snape, assigned them because, apparently, they weren't doing what they were told. "I hate doing this!" Harry suddenly stopped and threw down his papers. "We didn't even do anything!" "Tell that to Snape, Harry." Ron answered. Harry looked at Ron to see that Ron was just staring into space not caring that they had to do this report. "Ron, are you ok?" Harry asked. "You've been kinda spaced out lately..." "Oh, um, yea." Ron said. Harry didn't believe him but he didn't want to pressure his friend to tell him what was really wrong with him lately. Suddenly Hermione came in through the Common Room. Ron sat up so quickly that his report fell off his lap. "Hi, Hermione." Ron said. You could tell that he was happy because he had a big smile on his face and he had this little sparkle in his eye. "Hi, Ron." Hermione said while giggling. She thought it was funny that Ron would be so enthusiastic about her coming into a room. Then she stopped in her tracks. It hit her! 'Ron likes me!' Hermione thought to herself. She was thinking so much about her liking him that she never stopped to think if he liked her! She looked back, behind her shoulder, and she smiled. Hermione left the room and Ron sat back down on the couch. Harry could tell something was up. "Just tell me what's up!" Harry exclaimed. "I can tell that there's something because I've never seen you do that before! Not to anyone!" "What?" Ron said picking up his report off the floor. "What you just did!" Harry's voice started to get louder. "You just stood up when Hermione came into the room! That's not natural! Especially for you! Just tell me what's wrong! I'm your best friend!" Ron sighed. Harry knew that something was up. Ron knew not because of what Harry just said but by the tone in Harry's voice. Harry had never been so perplexed. "Fine," Ron said, sighing. "If you want to know what's been up with me it's that…" Ron paused. He looked toward the stairs that Hermione had gone up the stairs that led to the Girls' Dormitories. "I like Hermione." Ron said in a quiet voice. "What!" Harry was so shocked that he almost fell out of his chair. "I like Hermione Granger. One of my best friends…" Ron said. Ron went back into his own little world, staring into the fireplace, into the bright red flames. Harry's mouth was hanging open. He never thought that Ron would like Hermione. Never in a million years. He always thought that someone else would like Hermione. He never thought that Hermione, Ron, or Harry would like one another. Harry closed his mouth realizing that it was rude to gawk. Harry knew that Ron was just going to do nothing about this whole situation so Harry gave him the only advice he thought would be acceptable. "Ask her." Harry said simply. "What?" Ron asked looking up. "Ask her if she likes you! Nothing's ever going to happen if you don't!" Harry explained. "I couldn't!" Ron said, stuttering. "That would be too weird!" "You'll never know if she likes you…" Harry said. When Harry said that Ron realized that Harry was right. He would never find out if Hermione liked him if he didn't at least ask. Ron sighed. "Fine." Ron said. "I'll ask her." Ron smiled inside himself. He had a feeling that this was a good idea. A few moments later Hermione came down from the Girls' Dormitories. Ron looked over to Hermione and wondered if this was the right time to ask her. "This is your chance, Ron!" Harry whispered in Ron's ear. Ron got up and walked over to Hermione. He put his hands in his pockets and he put his head down. Suddenly, faster then Ron wanted, Ron was in front of Hermione. "Um, Hermione?" Ron asked nervously. "Yes, Ron?" Hermione asked questionably. "Can I talk to you? Privately." Ron added. "Oh, sure." Hermione said. Hermione and Ron walked to a corner of the Gryffindor Common Room where no one was. Ron didn't want people knowing that he liked Hermione when she didn't like him back, if she didn't like him back. "What is it, Ron?" Hermione asked. "Um, Hermione…" Ron stuttered. He knew he had to get the courage up to tell her that he liked her. He looked up into her beautiful hazel eyes and sighed. "If you've noticed that I've been acting really strange lately is because I've had this really strange feeling. See, I've been having these feelings for this girl and I was wondering if you could ask her out for me…" Hermione was disappointed. She sighed. "Oh, sure…" Hermione looked into Ron's eyes to see that they were all sparkly and beautiful. She never really noticed them before. "Who's the girl?" Hermione asked. Ron had been building up for this moment. The butterflies in his stomach wouldn't stop flying. His heart wouldn't stop beating. Ron bent down and whispered into Hermione's ear, "You." Hermione's breath was taken away. Ron bent up into his natural posture and looked into Hermione's eyes. Hermione looked right back into his. "She already has an answer." Hermione said. "Oh? And what might the answer be?" Ron asked playfully. Hermione stood on her toes and whispered into his ear, "Yes." When they looked into each other's eyes again both of them had a strange feeling. They leaned in slowly and kissed, a nice passionate kiss. (A/N-If you counted it would've been 5 M-I-S-S-I-S-S-I-P-P-Is. & also, the first chapter the words got all crunchedup and messed up. If that happens to this chapter I'm really sorry. It's not my fault.) 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Who Else? That night was Malfoy and Neville's worst night. When Malfoy heard that Ron and Hermione were together Malfoy just sneered and said, "I always knew those idiot Love Birds would get together!", but inside he screamed as loud as he could. He wanted Hermione Granger. He wanted her as much as his father wanted 1,000,000,000 Galleons! Now he would never have his 1,000,000,000 Galleon Girl… As for Neville he was there when this happened. He saw Hermione and Ron kiss their 5 Mississippi Kiss. He saw Ron look into Hermione's eyes like Neville never would. Neville went into the darkest corner of the Gryffindor Common Room and cried. He cried so much that it would've filled a very small rowboat. (A/N- If you haven't guessed yet Neville and Malfoy both like Hermione.) Now that Ron and Hermione were together they held hands to each class, they kissed each other 24/7, and they helped each other with homework, although Hermione was the one helping more. One night while Hermione and Ron were doing homework together Parvati Patil ran up to Hermione. "Hermione!" Parvati exclaimed. "I have to tell you something!" "Can it wait? I'm doing homework." Hermione said, snuggling up to Ron more. "Believe me Hermione, you want to know this." Parvati said in a serious voice. "It's ok, Hermione. Go on, I'll wait for you to come back." Ron said sweetly. Hermione looked at Ron and they smiled at each other. "All right," Hermione said to Parvati. "I'll be right back sweetie." Hermione walked with Parvati to the Portrait Hole entrance. Parvati opened the Portrait Hole and they walked outside. "Why are we out here anyway?" Hermione asked Parvati. "Shh! Listen!" Parvati said. Suddenly Hermione heard a small muffled crying from around the corner. "What has that got to do with me?" Hermione asked Parvati. "That crying is coming from Neville. Earlier my sister heard him saying, 'I can't believe Hermione!' " Parvati said. "So? This still has nothing to do with me!' Hermione's voice got louder. "It has everything to do with you! Neville likes you! Don't you realize that! So does Malfoy! You don't have to believe it but its true! Everyone in Malfoy's dormitory heard him crying out your name during his sleep! Crabbe even heard him say, 'I love you Hermione!' " Parvati exclaimed. "They're probably just joking around Parvati! Don't believe everything you hear." Hermione said cruely. "Yea, don't believe everything you hear, even when it's right around the corner." Parvati said. She then left for the Portrait Hole. Hermione sat down in the corridor. She had no idea why this mattered so much, but obviously it did. She didn't want to believe that Malfoy and Neville liked her, but she knew it was true. Hermione sighed and got up. She headed toward the picture of the Fat Lady. "Pickled Toads, " Hermione said with no enthusiasm. She went over to the couch where her beloved was sitting and sat down. "I don't feel like doing homework right now, Sweetie." Hermione said. She didn't wait for his answer. She just kissed him on the cheek and walked over to the armchairs near the windows and sat there jus looking out the window until someone tapped her on the shoulder… 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- Hi, I know that the chapters in this story have been really wierd, because of the paragraphs clumping together unexpectedly. I'm really sorry abou that. I don't think my copmuter likes me that much. If that happens to this chapter please, just try to enjoy. Hermione jumped up when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She had been so alone in her own thoughts that she forgot that she was in the Gryffindor Common Room. "Hermione, calm down! It's only me!" Harry said. Hermione sighed and sat back down, burying her face in her hands. Harry hated to see his friends like this. "What's wrong, Hermione?" Harry asked. Harry rubbed Hermione's arm gently to make her feel better. "Oh, Harry!" Hermione moaned into her hands. "What is it?" Harry asked. He was worried about Hermione, she looked so upset. "I just found something out that I didn't really need to know," Hermione said looking up from her hands. "I crushed two mens hearts in a day." Harry was confused. "When?" He asked. "How? Who?" When he asked who he asked it more anxiously. He wanted to know. "Today, when I was working with Ron on homework Parvati came up to me and asked me to come with her." Hermione explained to Harry. "She showed me Neville who was crying and she told me that two people liked me and I crushed their hearts when I became... Ron's girlfriend." Hermione was reluctant to say 'Ron's girlfriend' although she was confused why. Harry didn't know exactly why this would hurt Hermione as it did, but he comforted her in only the way friends can. "It's okay, Hermione. It's no big deal." Harry regreted that he said that. "No big deal?" Hermione burst. She jumped up. "Of course it's a big deal! Draco Malfoy and Neville Longbottom like me!" The last part came out in such a rush that Harry could hardly understand what she said, but when he figured out what she said he was shocked. "Wh-wh-what?" Harry asked, stuttering. Hermione sat back down and explained exactly what happened when Parvati showed her Neville. Hermione knew it wasn't such a big deal but she made it a big deal. She couldn't believe that either, Draco or Neville liked her. She didn't want to believe it. When she finished telling Harry Hermione took a breath, waiting to see what Harry would do. All Harry could say was, "Wow." His mind was runnig so fast that he couldn't do anything. "Wow," Harry said again. Harry inched toward Hermione and gave her a hug. A hug that lasted for a while. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Ron was just coming downstairs to get his Potions book that he had left downstairs in the Common Room. Ron looked around the Common Room to see if anyone was there. He saw Fred and George mixing up concoctions for their joke shop and Harry and Hermione, who were hugging. Ron didn't take it as anything, I mean, Ron, Harry, and Hermione were all best friends. Ron walked over to them just as they were done hugging. "Hey, lo-" Ron broke off at the middle of his sentence when he saw Hermione's tear-streaked face. "What's wrong!" Ron demanded. "What happened!" Harry looked at Hermione and then Ron realizing that Hermione might want to tell Ron alone. "I'm going to go get ready for bed," Harry said getting up from the couch. Ron watched Harry go up the stairs into the boys' dormitory. Ron looked at Hermione and asked her calmly, "What happened, Love?" Hermione then burst into tears and dug her face into Ron's chest. Ron stroked Hermione's hair until Hermione had calmed down. She then told Ron how Neville and Draco both liked her and how she didn't think she could deal with it. "They what!" Ron burst, practically screaming. "I'll kill them!" He yelled, heading toward the portrait of the Fat Lady with his fist held high. "NO!" Hermione screamed. "Don't! It's not their fault that they like me! You never really know when you're going to like someone new," Hermione said this while walking over to Ron, who had stopped midway to the Portait of the Fat Lady. Ron brought his fist down. "You're right," he said and he kissed her long and hard. 


End file.
